


Flush It Down with a Double Toasted Sesame Bagel

by TheGlassesAreAFacade



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Sanvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlassesAreAFacade/pseuds/TheGlassesAreAFacade
Summary: Things go awry at the coffee shop and Alex comes to the rescue.Sanvers Week Day 3: Coffee Shop AU





	Flush It Down with a Double Toasted Sesame Bagel

It had been a very long week at the precinct; an alien had gotten loose and terrorized the downtown area until Supergirl picked him up. Maggie had spent hours afterward coming up with some sort of paperwork on the incident other than “Supergirl snatched the alien before NCPD could finish what they already had under control.”

She woke up early the next morning, unable to sleep in past 6. She blinked a few times and stared at the ceiling, light barely starting to illuminate the room.

“Fuck me,” she muttered, realizing her quiet morning at home would have to be a quiet morning out since she was out of coffee. She had been so busy she hardly got the chance to spend quality time at home, and definitely hadn’t been grocery shopping recently enough.

Living close the the station had its perks though. She had her normal coffee shop where the baristas knew her, and it was comforting that places like it still existed in a world of drive thru coffee and frappuccinos.

Maggie opened the door and took in the scene in front of her. It was mostly regulars with a few others in athletic gear from their morning workouts. She reached the counter and her regular barista greeted her with a smile too big for that early in the morning.

“Morning, Maggie! We’ll get your sesame bagel toasting for its first go ‘round. I know you usually get black coffee, but it’s Saturday; could I tempt you with a latte?”

“Oh no. Black coffee is fine. I’m lactose intolerant and I don’t really like soy milk. Like, if it’s not milk is it even worth it?”

“You know, we actually have lactose-free milk now! Wanna try it?”

Maggie thought about it for a bit. She’d been in her routine for so long, and it had been a long week. Why shouldn’t she indulge?

“You know what? Sure. I’ll take that latte. Thanks, Claire!”

Maggie moved to the pickup counter as the rush started coming in. Claire started to get busy, and called to her co-worker, “Austin! Rush is up!”

Austin started steaming milk as Claire pulled a few shots before she ran back to the counter.

“Order for Maggie!” Austin yelled out.

She picked up the bag with her name on it.

A few more people stood near her waiting for their drinks.

“Iced chai for Charlie! Latte for Alex!”

Maggie noticed that the people who came in behind her had gotten their drinks already.  
“Hey, Austin!”

After no reply she piped up a bit louder, “Austin! Is my latte back there?”

“Oh hey, Maggie! Yeah, sorry. I have it right here.”

She grabbed her drink and headed to her normal table facing the door. Someone was already in her seat, so she moved to a less desirable spot. Even though she wasn’t on duty she couldn’t help but try to sit facing the door to observe people as they came in. She wasn’t obsessed with work; she had just been doing it for so long it was hard to let that go.

A few mindless minutes of reading the news on her phone and halfway through her frothy beverage Maggie groaned under her breath, “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

She quickly picked up her belongings and scurried down the hall to the restroom.

Maggie’s stomach was killing her.

“Lactose-free, my ass” she said to herself.

Sometimes when she doesn’t realize there has been dairy in something she just has to sit on the toilet and wait it out. So much for her relaxing morning. At least she was alone in her misery.

Eventually, her inner monologue was interrupted by the door opening and squeaky athletic shoes on the tile.

“Yeah, Kara, I’ll see you later today. I just finished my run and I’m going to the bathroom before I leave. No, I already drank my coffee. Yes, I’ll bring you home a bear claw.”

Maggie didn’t want to eavesdrop, but it was just her and this mystery woman in the two stalls. She needed to leave; she’d sat long enough. She would be fine, right?

Maggie went to grab some toilet paper and there was nothing there. She looked around the stall for anything. There were no more seat covers. No second roll. Nothing.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Umm. Hello?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Maggie said. “I’m just...can you hand me some toilet paper, please? There’s nothing in here.”

“Absolutely. Let me just finish up here for a second.”

A few moments later the mystery woman passed her a wad of toilet paper under the stall.

Maggie grabbed it quickly. “Thanks for this.”

“Happy to help.”

They simultaneously flushed as they opened their stall doors.

Maggie, embarrassed, tried not to make eye contact with the woman who had saved her ass.

She turned on her faucet and Maggie did the same. Finally she looked at the other woman. She was a little taller with reddish auburn hair in all black workout gear. They met eyes in the mirror and smiled at one another. She was beautiful, and had just given her toilet paper under the stall. What’s the chance that the woman also had to be gorgeous, even just coming from a run, apparently.

Maggie reached for the soap but ran into the woman’s hand instead.

“Oh my god. I just can’t do anything this morning. I’m sorry.”

“It’s really no problem. I’m Alex by the way.”

“Maggie. Nice to officially meet you, and not just your feet and hand.”

“Maggie?” Alex chuckled.

“Is my name funny?” Maggie asked.

“No! Not at all. It’s just...think I might have gotten your drink this morning! After my run I wasn’t really thinking straight and I heard them say ‘Alex’ and took the cup without looking at the name. I was almost done before I realized the name on it wasn’t mine. Can I buy you another drink?”

“Please god, no. I mean yes. I, uh, I’m lactose-intolerant. It was a lactose-free latte. You don’t have to buy me another drink. It’s just a little too soon. I just…”

“Yeah, no. That’s cool. See ya round.”

“Wait. Alex!”

She turned around looking at Maggie.

“I’d love a black coffee.”

“Sure, I’ll get you one to go.”

“Actually, I think I’m done with drinking coffee today.”

Alex looked puzzled.

“How about tomorrow though. Same time? Different place?”

Alex tilted her head, “Like a date?”

“Yeah, like a date. If I haven’t scared you off with my lactose-intolerance.”

“As long as _I_  can still have dairy, we’re all good. Noonan’s?”

“Noonan’s.”

Maybe things were finally looking up in Maggie Sawyer’s week.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? I apparently thrive on comments because I've written more in the past week than I have the entire last year.
> 
> Tumblr: @theglassesareafacade  
> Twitter: @theglassesrfake


End file.
